Currently, uranium oxide is shipped in discrete containers which resemble the conventional 55-gallon drum. Each container has an outside metal sleeve surrounding a layer of insulation. The insulation layer, in turn, surrounds and encapsulates a single inner canister which contains the uranium oxide. These drum-like containers are typically shipped in a seavan carrier which essentially is a large trailer-size shipping carrier having approximate dimensions of 20.times.8.times.8. Current practice is to individually pack approximately 54 of these drum-like containers into the seavan consistent with the need to ensure criticality safety, i.e., to control neutron migration and avoid a critical mass. The volume of uranium oxide capable of being shipped in these drum-like canisters is relatively small and each container requires individual handling. Thus, there has been found a need to ship uranium oxide in a more efficient manner, increasing its mass per unit volume thereby reducing labor and shipping charges while ensuring criticality safety.